Amoureuse en toute simplicité
by Aldaria
Summary: Quand Luna tombe amoureuse, tout est beau, tout est simple,... ou pas. Ou comment Luna n'est pas sortie de la galère...


Quoi! Encore un Harry/Luna? Eh bien oui x) Un peu d'amour et d'humour dans ce monde de brutes mais je vous préviens, je ne suis généralement pas très douée pour faire rire les gens alors ce sera pas forcément très drôle mais j'ai fait de mon mieux x)

Bonne lecture^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling, en revanche l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient.

_Amoureuse en toute simplicité._

Au début, je ne comprenais pas. J'ignorais pourquoi, que, lorsque je le croisais j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Puis je me suis habituée à la sensation, et au fil du temps, je l'appréciais même, je voulais la ressentir encore. Et je cherchais à le croiser dans les couloirs de plus en plus souvent.

Puis il a commencé à me sourire. Pas un sourire désolé, appréhensif ou compatissant, qu'on me fait d'habitude quand on apprend mon excentricité, ma bizarrerie, mon étrangeté, choisissez. Non, un vrai sourire amical. Et pendant ces moments-là, mes jambes tremblaient, mes genoux s'entre-choquaient, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me liquéfier sur le sol.

Mais quand je l'ai vu embrasser Ginny, mes gentils papillons se sont transformés en un horrible monstre qui m'a tordu le ventre. Et ce n'était pas agréable, oh que non! J'ai fait demi-tour quand j'ai senti une larme glisser sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais d'un drôle d'air, me demandant d'où elle venait. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais au juste?

Alors je suis aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'explique ce que j'avais et me donne un remède. Par tous les Ronflacks Cornus, je ne pouvais pas être aussi bizarre sans être malade! Tandis que j'énumérais les symptômes, des questions tournaient follement dans ma tête: Était-ce grave? Allais-je souffrir? Mourir? Mon pauvre père, comment allait-il faire sans moi? Que dirait-il à mon enterrement? Par Jonche, le grand Dieu des Joncheruines, qu'elle se dépêche à me dire ce que j'ai, pitié, je meurs d'impatience! Pourquoi elle sourit? Elle essaye d'avoir l'air désolée? Parce que ça ne marche pas du tout! Du tout, du tout! Elle me fait peur. Psychopathe bouffée par les Nargoles! Inspire, expire. Allez, caaalme. Vas-y Pompom, balance. Je suis prête, j'ai prévu ma tombe, les fleurs à déposer, qui inviter (j'écrirais tout cela à papa dans une lettre), et là bam... Tout s'effondre.

Je sors de la salle toute blanche avec un air bizarre inscrit sur ma figure, encore plus étrange que d'habitude. C'est sûrement pour cela que je ne réagis pas tout de suite en le croisant. Parce qu'évidemment, il a fallu que je le croise devant l'infirmerie, certains disent qu'il a pris un abonnement. Et il me demande comment ça va, d'un air inquiet, presque tendre. Je lui répond totalement à coté de la plaque que je vais aller nager avec Spirou (le prénom du calamar géant, hein!) dans de la crème glacée.

Il écarquille les yeux, ahuri, et je fais de même quand je réalise ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que je sors des trucs étranges tout le temps mais pourquoi mon cerveau a t-il précisément choisi de me laisser en plan maintenant, hein? C'est sûrement un coup des Nargoles, je les trouverais et je me vengerais! Je lui fais un petit sourire et hausse légèrement des épaules pour faire oublier ce que j'ai dit, et devant l'air penaud que j'affiche, il émet un petit rire et se penche vers moi pour me faire un léger baiser sur la joue, et s'en va en sifflotant.

Je porte la main à ma joue, les pommettes rougissantes. Et le verdict de l'infirmière me revient de plein fouet. J'émets un léger gémissement quand je me souviens de _**ces**_ mots.

« Ma petite Luna, tu es amoureuse! »

Moi amoureuse! Et pas de n'importe qui je vous en prie! Non, je suis tombée amoureuse du mec le plus craquant sur cette terre, Harry Potter! Bon sang, Merlin m'en veut!

J'ai passé les jours suivants à l'éviter soigneusement, ce qui n'était pas si difficile étant donné que nous étions dans des maisons différentes. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, avait-il fallu qu'il recommence sa septième année? Il n'en avait pas besoin pour devenir auror! Après avoir dézingué papy Voldie , toutes les portes lui étaient grandes ouvertes! Mais non, il est revenu à Poudlard et il a fallu que j'en tombe amoureuse! Mais quel bordel!

Mais en plus de tomber amoureuse du mec le plus sexy de cet école, il a fallu que l'emmerdeuse de service le découvre. La reine des énigmes, des mystères et de la bibliothèque, et accessoirement la meilleure amie d'Harry, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger. Elle m'a coincée à la sortie des cours, m'a pris par le bras et m'a entraînée à travers un dédale de couloirs pour finalement m'emmener à la Salle-Sur-Demande. Non mais ça aurait pas plus simple de m'y donner rendez-vous? Pas sûr que je m'y soit rendu à l'heure, ok, et si j'avais su de quoi on aurait parlé, enfin l'interrogatoire que j'aurais reçu, surtout, je n'y serais jamais allé! J'aurais prétendu m'être faite enlever par le calamar géant! En plus, il est très sympathique sous ses dehors peu avenants, il aime bien jouer à la baballe et à aller chercher. C'est très amusant...

Bref c'est pas le sujet, reprenons. Donc une fois dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, Hermione a fait apparaître une chaise, me force à m'y asseoir et se pose devant moi, les bras croisés, bien campée sur ses deux jambes. Et on attend. Enfin moi. Parce que elle, elle me fixe avec un regard de psychopathe, sans ciller, pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et pointe le doigt vers moi. J'aurais presque envie de le mordre mais je me retiens, et à la place je lui lance un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

Elle fait basculer sa tête sur le coté, et ouvre lentement la bouche pour finalement me dire:

-Tu es amoureuse d'Harry.

Hein? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait stresser comme ça? Pour me dire quelque chose que je savais déjà? Je suis p'têt dans la lune régulièrement, mais tout de même... Stop! Wait a minute! On rembobine! Que moi je sois au courant que j'aime Harry Potter, ok, mais que sa meilleure amie le sache, c'est pas normal et pas bon du tout!

Oh et mer...credi! Est-ce qu'elle lui a dit? Est-ce qu'il s'est moqué de moi? Est-ce qu'il ne veut plus qu'on soient amis? Damned! Je m'empresse de réfuter l'affirmation en bafouillant:

-Maisnonmaispasdutout! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? Non, mais... je sais qu'il … euh qu'il est en couple... avec Ginny... Et c'est ma meilleure amie! Alors j'en tomberais pas... amoureuse, ça non! (Croise les doigts derrière son dos). Ils sont amoureux tous les deux! Je brise pas de couple! Non, non, non, non! Tu vois bien que je suis pas amoureuse!

Hé, hé, je me convaincrais presque moi-même. En tout cas, je suis quasiment sûre que c'est le discours le plus cohérent qu'elle a obtenu de ma part! Enfin je crois qu'il était clair. Et voilà, les yeux d'Hermione pétillent, elle sourit, elle est convaincue! Je savais que j'étais un génie! Une, en fait, mais c'est pas grave! Elle se détourne, l'air malicieux et c'est une fois arrivée à la porte qu'elle fait volte-face et me dit en riant doucement:

Je te crois, Luna, je te crois. Mais tu sais, il n'est plus en couple avec Ginny depuis hier.

Et je restais là, bouche bée, alors que l'information parvenait lentement à mon cerveau. Il. N'était. Plus. En. Couple. Le mec, le plus sexy de l'école, était libre. J'avais envie de sauter de joie, de remercier Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et Jonche mais la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser, c'était comment lui dire que je l'aimais.

Ça allait du coté romantique fleur-bleue à lui sauter dessus sauvagement, en passant par une demande de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. A chacune de mes idées, la SSD matérialisait. J'ai eu les pommettes rosissantes quand j'ai soudainement vu un lit immense dans la pièce et je crois qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur mes joues, quand la SSD a mis un Jacuzzi au milieu de la pièce et que je m'y suis imaginé dedans avec Harry. Oh, Merlin, pitié, aidez-moi!

Finalement je ne fis rien de tout cela mais j'allais au contraire voire Ginny pendant le repas qui maintenant, je le remarquais enfin, s'était assise loin d'Harry. Je lui proposais un tour dans le parc, loin des oreilles indiscrètes qui semblaient se tendre vers nous. Ah, la, la, la, Poudlard et ses ragots.

Une fois dans le parc, nous nous posions sur un rocher près du lac et tandis que je faisais tremper mes pieds, j'abordais la question de son nouveau célibat avec précaution.

-Dis, Ginny, pourquoi Harry et toi, vous ne vous parlez plus? Demandais-je carrément.

Oui, bon, pour la délicatesse, je repasserais.

-Oh, fit Ginny en reniflant. Eh bien, il est arrivé hier après-midi... et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien mais que... nous deux ça... ça ne marchait pas. Qu'il me voyait uniquement comme une petite sœur... et qu'il était désolé. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, pourquoi il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant et c'est là... Là qu'il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux d'une autre fille.

Et la jeune fille rousse éclata en sanglots. Elle avait réellement cru qu'Harry était bien avec elle. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la réconforter tout en ayant envie de pleurer moi aussi. C'était déjà trop tard, Harry aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre fille, sûrement une fille très bien, très gentille, parfaite pour lui. Nous sommes restées un moment près du lac, à discuter de choses et d'autres, en espérant oublier nos peines.

Si auparavant j'arrivais à éviter Harry très souvent, maintenant j'étais devenue invisible aux yeux du Trio d'Or. Le seul endroit où il pouvaient me voir était dans la Grande Salle, et encore, j'étais le plus souvent dans les cuisines. Je faisais demi-tour dès que les apercevais, ou je les ignorais royalement en faisant semblant d'être dans la lune... J'essayais le plus possible d'oublier Harry, et malheureusement cela voulait aussi dire, me passer de leur amitié à tous les trois.

Ce petit jeu de cache-cache dura deux semaines, jusqu'à une grande bataille d'eau près du lac. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai réussi à éviter Hermione, Ron et Harry à de nombreuses reprises, et vous me croirez peut-être pas si je vous dis que la jeune fille est la pire de tous.

J'avais presque peur de la voir dans la Tour des Serdaigles à m'attendre à coté de mon lit pour me soumettre à la question. Brr, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Heureusement elle n'est jamais allée jusque là mais elle failli réussir à me coincer à plusieurs reprises. J'ai eu très, très, très chaud...

Bref, la première fois où Harry et moi on s'est retrouvés face à face, c'est pendant la grande bataille d'eau. Ce jour-là, je me promenais tranquillement autour du lac et sans comprendre comment je me suis retrouvée dans le lac, une bande de septième année riant et me montrant du doigt. D'habitude je laisse passer mais cette fois-ci, triste et énervée, j'ai répliqué. J'ai attrapé ma baguette et je leur ai lancé un Aguamenti.

La surprise s'est peinte sur leurs visages et j'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne faisais jamais ça! Non, jamais, jamais! Oh mon Dieu! Par tous les saints et toutes les déesses, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Mais sans que je comprenne je fus prise dans une bataille d'eau gigantesque. Deux camps s'étaient formés, et je dois dire que de mon coté, on ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

La bataille se généralisa, des Aguamenti volaient dans tous les sens et bientôt toutes les maisons, y compris les Serpentards les plus jeunes, participaient. Évidemment, avec ma poisse habituelle, je me suis retrouvée face à Harry pendant la bataille. Nous étions, à ce moment-là, dans deux camps adverses.

C'est quand il a promené son regard sur mon corps que j'ai compris que les vêtements blancs n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour une bataille d'eau. Mais pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qu'il y en aurait une! J'avais l'impression d'être nue sous son regard et tandis qu'un frisson parcourait mon corps, une vive rougeur me monta aux joues. Il eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

Puis il s'avança, passa un bras derrière ma taille, me pencha en arrière et dit d'une voix à la fois douce et sensuelle qu'il m'aimait. Alors moi, abandonnée dans ses bras, je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi et nous nous somme embrassés au milieu de la bataille d'eau... Stop les rêveries! Parce que ce n'est pas du tout ça qu'il passé, malheureusement...

Non en vérité, il m'a sourit énigmatiquement, puis il a ouvert la bouche, comme pour me poser une question et a été coupé par un Aguamenti bien lancé de la part d'un de mes coéquipiers. J'en ai profité pour sortir de mon état de statue et je me suis enfuie vers le château, entendant juste un 'Luna!' exaspéré de la part d'une voix masculine. Je ne me suis pas retournée et j'ai continué à courir vers ma salle commune. J'ai pénétré à toute vitesse dans la pièce puis j'ai monté les marches quatre par quatre avant de débouler dans mon dortoir, essoufflée. Heureusement personne n'était là.

J'ai attrapé quelques affaires à la va-vite et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain. J'ai enlevé mes vêtements blancs le plus rapidement possible et j'ai glissé sous la douche pour détruire les résidus de frisson qui me parcouraient le corps. Évidemment ce n'était pas le froid qui me faisait doucement trembler de la tête aux pieds mais plutôt le souvenir du regard d'Harry. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'évitais soigneusement de regarder mes vêtements qui s'étalaient dans une mare d'eau, comme s'ils allaient me mordre si j'osais ne serais-ce que leur jeter un coup d'œil. Je posais ma tête contre le carrelage et laissait couler l'eau contre mon dos et lâchai un gros soupir.

J'avais souffert des moqueries de mes camarades, de leur indifférence, de leur cruauté mais je donnerais beaucoup de choses pour retourner à l'époque où je n'étais qu'une simple étudiante parmi tant d'autres quand je n'étais pas encore amoureuse d'Harry ou quand je n'avais pas de véritables amis connus grâce à l'AD. Un bâillement soudain me coupa dans mes réflexions moroses et bien qu'il ne soit que dix-huit heures, je partis me coucher.

Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain, vers huit heures. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche ou j'aurais été en retard pour mes cours. Je jetais un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, observant mes camarades dormir encore. Puis je me levais et allais prendre un douche rapide avant de m'habiller et d'aller dans la forêt interdite.

Tandis que je caressais les Sombrals, je repensais à mon attitude d'hier. J'avais été ridicule, c'est sûr. Mais j'avais pour excuse que c'était la première fois que je tombais réellement amoureuse et que je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner pour en parler. Les seules filles auxquelles j'aurais pu dire quelque chose se comptaient au nombre de trois: Hermione, Cho et Ginny. Et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire un dessin pour comprendre les raisons de mon silence envers ces trois personnes... Si, vraiment? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ma discussion intérieure que je n'entendis pas Harry et ses deux acolytes arrivés. C'est quand je fus prise par la taille et jetée en travers d'une épaule que je réalisais ce qui se passait. Hein? Harry était en train de me kidnapper? Et ses deux amis se marraient, en plus!

Je ne criais pas à l'aide car je savais qu'il ne me ferais pas de mal mais je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour savoir où il m'emmenait et c'est comme ça que j'ai entendu quelques brides de la conversation entre Ron et Hermione:

-... crois qu'il va lui dire? Fit cette dernière.

-Pas de doutes mais j'espère surtout qu'elle va écouter! Répliqua Ron en ricanant.

-Mon petit doigt me dit que oui... sourit Hermione.

-Et il te... continua le jeune homme mais je n'ai pas compris la suite.

Harry voulait me dire quoi? Et pourquoi me kidnapper au milieu de la forêt pour me parler? Et, au nom de Jonche, où allait-il avec moi faisant office de sac à patates? Je me résignais à patienter mais heureusement ce ne fut plus très long. Il commença à monter les marches et je pouvais certifier que ce n'était pas celles du château. Et le seul endroit où il y a autant de marches, en bois qui plus est, c'est le stade de Quidditch.

Il me posa doucement sur un banc en bois, tout en haut des gradins et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger, pendant qu'il faisait des allers-retours devant moi, tandis que je le regardais mal à l'aise et de plus en plus inquiète.

Finalement il me releva et me prit dans ses bras et remit en place des mèches folles qui s'agitaient à cause du vent, derrière mon oreille. Mon cœur s'emballa, dû à la trop grande proximité entre nos deux corps et je levais un visage troublé vers Harry. Celui-ci me regarda, comme on regarde quelque chose de précieux et commença à me sonder de ses magnifiques yeux verts. J'ignore ce qu'il y trouva mais cela dû le convaincre de parler:

-Je veux aller en Suède avec toi, chercher les Ronflacks Cornus. Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler et continua de parler d'une voix douce: Je veux aller en Suède avec toi. Je veux te tenir la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard, t'enlacer quand j'en ai envie, t'embrasser dans les recoins sombres, avoir un sourire idiot aux lèvres quand je pense à toi. Je veux quitter Poudlard avec toi, emménager avec toi, te demander en mariage, t'épouser, et te faire une dizaine de bébés. Je veux une vie avec toi. Je t'aime Luna.

J'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. J'avalais difficilement la boule dans ma gorge et je ne pus que penser à ma meilleure amie que j'avais l'impression de trahir:

-Et Ginny alors?

-C'est clair entre elle et moi, dit fermement Harry comme s'il s'attendait à cette question. Je lui ais dit que j'étais amoureux de toi et uniquement de toi. Elle l'a un peu mal pris au début mais maintenant c'est clair. Alors pas de fausses excuses pour t'enfuir, fit Harry les yeux malicieux en resserrant ses bras sur moi.

Ah, c'est pourquoi elle m'évitais, ces derniers jours, je me demandais la raison. Je me rapprochais au maximum de lui, et je dis d'une voix troublée:

-Pas de fausses excuses alors. Je t'aime aussi et j'aimerais bien suivre ton progra...

La suite de ma phrase fut coupée par mon premier vrai baiser, et vous savez quoi c'était magique.

Nous sommes restés toute la journée dans le stade de Quidditch et je peux vous dire que ce fut une surprise pour beaucoup de monde quand on est rentrés dans la Grande Salle, les mains jointes. Hermione m'a serrée dans ses bras tandis que Ron flanquait une tape virile dans le dos de mon petit-ami. Ginny m'a adressé un sourire crispé tandis que la plupart des filles étaient bouche bée devant notre couple. Pauvres filles jalouses de moi et mon petit-ami.

Petit-ami, ce mot m'a fait longtemps planer. Puis ça a été au tour de compagnon, amant, fiancé, et enfin mari.

Parce que vous savez quoi? On a suivi le programme d'Harry à la lettre et on est heureux. Tout simplement.


End file.
